thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Was ist Ihre Story?
"Was ist Ihre Story" (Im Original: "What's Your Story?") ist die erste Episode der fünften Staffel von Fear t''he Walking Dead'' und die 38. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Scott M. Gimple, Andrew Chambliss und Ian B. Goldberg geschrieben, Regie führte John Polson. Die Erstausstrahlung der Episode fand am 15. April 2018 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 16. April 2018 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. Inhalt Ein einsamer Reisender macht neue Bekanntschaften. Handlung John Dorie ist schon eine ganze Zeit alleine. Er sitzt nachts bei einem Buch und hört ein Geräusch. Er fragt nach, ob da jemand sein und lädt eine vermeintliche Person dazu ein, mit ihm zusammen zu essen. Es antwortet niemand, aber John redet einfach weiter. Als nach einer Weile noch immer nichts passiert, dreht er sich weg. Ein Beißer kommt an und er erschießt ihn. Hinter dem Beißer erscheint Morgan. Morgan ist auf dem Müllplatz der Scavangers, als Jesus ihn besucht. Er redet auf Morgan ein, doch Morgan reagiert gar nicht. Auch den Besuch von Carol, die ihn zurück ins Königreich bittet, ignoriert er. Auch Rick bittet ihn um eine Rückkehr. Morgan meint, dass er nicht mehr der selbe Mensch sei. Rick meint, er sei Teil der Welt und diese bewege sich auf ihn zu. Er könne sich verstecken, aber nicht entkommen. Morgan packt seine Sachen und wandert los. Unterwegs hat er die ganzen Stimmen von Rick, Carol und Co. im Ohr. Er schnappt sich schließlich ein Auto und fährt so weit, wie es der Tank erlaubt. Dann wandert er weiter, nimmt sich wieder ein Auto, läuft nach einem Reifenschaden weiter und sucht sich ein neues Auto. Auf dem Rücksitz eines ausgewählten Wagens liegt ein Mann verletzt und zitternd. Morgan will ihm helfen, doch der Mann möchte lieber alleine sein. Morgan wandert weiter und trifft eines nachts auf John Dorie. John stellt sich Morgan vor. Dieser lehnt ein Abendessen ab. John fragt Morgan, woher er komme, was Morgan mit Osten beantwortet. Dann will John wissen, ob er eine Frau mit gleicher Waffe wie er getroffen habe. Morgan verneint und will weiter ziehen, doch John überredet ihn, dass Morgan mal eine Pause macht. Nach einem Schläfchen stiehlt sich Morgan einfach davon, während John noch schläft. Kurz darauf findet er ein verlassenes Zelt und will sich dort einquartieren, wird aber plötzlich niedergeschlagen. Morgan erwacht und versucht mit den zwei Männern, die ihn in seine Gewalt gebracht haben, verhandeln, doch die Männer haben kein Interesse. Plötzlich taucht John auf und gibt einen Warnschuss ab, doch die zwei Männer haben noch Freunde in der Hinterhand, sodass Morgan und John nun in ihrer Gewalt sind. Ein S.W.A.T.-Einsatzwagen kommt hereingefahren. Es ist Althea, die von den Männern begrüßt wird. Althea wurde durch den Schuss angelockt, bietet den Leuten etwas zu essen an und bedroht die Männer dann. Morgan und John fahren mit Althea durch die Gegend. Morgan erklärt, dass er aussteigen möchte, doch Althea meint, dass sie ihr nach der Rettung nun etwas schulden. Sie fährt mit ihrem Truck zu ihrem Lager und will die beiden Männer befragen. Sie ist Journalistin und will die Menschen interviewen. Sie fängt am nächsten Tag mit John an, der von Laura erzählt. John ist überzeugt, dass er sie wiederfinden wird. Dann befragt Althea Morgan, der nicht versteht, warum er überhaupt ein Interview geben sollte. Sie besteht darauf, doch Morgan antwortet nicht. Er packt ein paar Konserven aus und will dann gehen. John hält ihn auf und bietet ihm neue Socken an. Die Jungs tauchen wieder auf und bedrohen Althea. Sie wollen die Schlüssel für den Truck haben. Auch Morgan und John werden bedroht, doch die beiden geben sich ein Zeichen und starten einen Kampf. John befreit ein paar Beißer und Althea wirft die Schlüssel ihres Trucks weg. Auch der Suche danach wird einer der Männer von einer Schlange in die Hand gebissen und dann fast von einem Beißer überwältigt, doch ein anderen konnte ihn vom Dach aus mit einem Schuss retten. Morgan versucht diesen Mann anzugreifen, wird dabei aber am Bein angeschossen. Im Kampf verliert sein Gegner den Halt. Morgan rettet ihn, bevor er von einer Meute von Beißern empfangen wird, doch der Mann geht gleich wieder zum Kampf über und die beiden fallen durchs Dach ins Haus rein und sehen sich sofort Massen von Beißern gegenüber. Morgan kann sich aber retten und eine Explosion auslösen. Althea gelangt dank John zu ihrem Truck und diese kann John und Morgan dann von all den anderen Beißern freischießen. Althea, John und Morgan fahren die Straßen entlang und John fragt, was die Markierungen mit der 51 zu bedeuten haben. Dann reden sie über Bezeichnungen für die Beißer und Althea ist überrascht, dass Morgan auch was erzählt. Sie meint, dass er ihr immer noch etwas schulde und er stimmt einem Interview zu. Er erzählt ihr, wo er hergekommen ist. Sie will etwas von den Gemeinden wissen, in denen er lebte. Er erzählt von Alexandria und dem Königreich und erklärt, dass es angenehm in den Gemeinschaften war. Er erklärt, dass er aber gehen musste, weil er schon lange vorher weg war. Althea möchte mehr darüber wissen, doch Morgan will dazu nichts sagen. Er wolle vielmehr was über sie wissen. Damit er endlich gehen kann, erklärt er, dass er erst Menschen und dann das Gefühl für sich selbst verloren habe. Morgan humpelt die Straße entlang, als er einen Wagen sieht, der von der Straße abgekommen ist. Er schaut sich um, doch der Wagen ist verlassen. Weiter vorn sieht er einen Beißer. Morgan versucht ihn einzuholen, macht dabei aber zwei Beißer auf ihn aufmerksam. Er stürzt und verliert seinen Stock. Kurz bevor sie ihn erreichen, rettet ihm John das Leben. Er erklärt, dass es Quatsch gewesen sei, zu behaupten, dass er alleine klarkomme. Morgan will aber wieder zu dem Beißer und John hilft ihm dabei. Morgan tötet den Beißer und beerdigt ihn dann. Die drei sind wieder im Truck unterwegs und John erklärt, dass er froh sei, Morgan gefunden zu haben. Althea möchte gerne mehr von Morgan über das Königreich wissen, doch er macht deutlich, dass er verschwinde, sobald es seinem Bein besser gehe. Das Ziel der drei sei es jetzt erst mal, Laura zu finden. Für die Hilfe erhält Althea weiter Antworten von John auf ihre Fragen. Althea sieht auf der Straße jemanden und fährt zur Seite. John und Althea präparieren sich und Morgan erklärt, dass er nicht töte. Sie steigen aus und sehen jemanden auf der Straße kauern. Althea nähert sich vorsichtig und fragt, ob sie Hilfe brauche. Das Mädchen, Alicia, überwältigt Althea mit einer schnellen Bewegung. Ehe John und Morgan etwas tun können, springen Nick, Victor und Luciana hervor und zwingen Morgan und John zum Aufgeben. Althea fragt Alicia, was ihre Story sei. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Frank Dillane als Nicholas Clark * Alycia Debnam-Carey als Alicia Clark * Maggie Grace als Althea * Colman Domingo als Victor Strand * Danay García als Luciana Galvez * Garret Dillahunt als John Dorie * Lennie James als Morgan Jones Nicht erwähnt * Heidi Pascoe als Walker Gastdarsteller * Andrew Lincoln als Rick Grimes * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * Tom Payne als Paul "Jesus" Rovia * Clint James als Leland Co-Stars * Jackson Beals als Bill * Matthew James als Hardy * Rob Mello als Dünner Überlebender Todesfälle * Bill (Off-Screen) * Hardy (Off-Screen) * Leland * Mindestens 2 unbenannte Mitglieder von Lelands Gruppe * 1 unbenannter Mann (Am leben und Untot) Trivia * Erster Auftritt von Morgan Jones. * Erster Auftritt von John Dorie. * Erster Auftritt von Althea. * Erster und letzter Auftritt von Paul Rovia. (Rückblende) * Erster und letzter Auftritt von Carol Peletier. (Rückblende) * Erster und letzter Auftritt von Rick Grimes. (Rückblende) * Erster und letzter Auftritt von Bill. * Erster und letzter Auftritt von Hardy. * Erster und letzter Auftritt von Leland. * Folgende Änderung wurden bei der Auflistung der Hauptdarsteller übernommen: ** Cliff Curtis (Travis Manawa), Dayton Callie (Jeremiah Otto) und Sam Underwood (Jake Otto) wurden erneut von der Auflistung rausgenommen. ** Daniel Sharman (Troy Otto) und Lisandra Tena (Lola Guerrero) wurden ab dieser Folge von der Auflistung rausgenommen, da sie in der vorletzten und letzten Folge starben. ** Rubén Blades (Daniel Salazar) wurde ebenfalls wieder von der Auflistung rausgenommen, da sein Charakter erneut verschwunden ist. ** Maggie Grace (Althea), Garret Dillahunt (John Dorie) und Lennie James (Morgan Jones) wurden mit ihrem allerersten Auftritt in der Serie zu der Auflistung als Hauptdarsteller hinzugefügt. * Diese Episode wurde von Scott Gimple geschrieben, dem ehemaligen Showrunner der TV-Serie zusammen mit Andrew Chambliss und Ian Goldberg, den aktuellen Showruntern von ''Fear the Walking Dead''. ** Damit ist er der erste Drehbuchautor, der an beiden Shows arbeitet. * Es ist das erste Mal, dass am selben Abend eine neue Episode von Fear the Walking Dead und The Walking Dead ausgestrahlt wurde. ** Dies ist die erste Folge der gesamten Serie, die im Rahmen von Fathom Events in Select Movie Theatern abgespielt wird. ** Diese Episode wird direkt nach dem Finale der achten Staffel von The Walking Dead gespielt. * Diese Episode dauert 67 Minuten gemäß dem Zeitplan von AMC. * Das Intro dieser Episode zeigt John Dorie, der mitten in der Nacht am Lagerfeuer steht. * Diese Episode markiert die Rückkehr von Luciana Galvez, nachdem sie seit der dritten Staffel abwesend war. * Dies ist die erste Episode der beiden Serien, in der der Protagonist nicht in einer Staffelpremiere erscheint. * Da Rick Grimes in der neunten Staffel in der Episode "Wach auf" die Hauptserie über einen Hubschrauber verlassen hat, ist dies das letzte Mal, dass er und Morgan miteinander interagieren. Kategorie:Staffel 4 (Fear)